Retail stores commonly use reusable security tags attached to products such as clothing or other fabric goods, luggage, and the like, to discourage or prevent theft of the goods from a retail store or other area. Product security tags often have main bodies of different shapes and dimensions ranging from circular to square or rectangular, wide or narrow, and with pins or protrusions extending in different directions from the main body. The size, shape, and type of tags used on the goods will vary based on many factors, such as the type and value of the goods, and the particular retailer's security policy. However, many security tags include a main body portion with a pin having a sharp point that penetrates the fabric goods and is received in a second tag portion. Such tags are typically deactivated and/or removed from the goods at a purchase counter by a retail associate and stored in a bin or other storage receptacle for future use on other goods. Typically the tags of various types are mixed in a single bin at the purchase counter or point-of-sale, but because only one type of tag is used for a particular type of product, it is desirable to sort the tags by type upon removing them from the bin. Sorting the tags, such as by type and size, is usually done manually by retail associates, which requires a significant amount of labor that is further slowed when the tags include sharp points that pose an injury risk.